Shopping
by Amara777
Summary: It is after the Kira case, and instead of you being on vacation, L is taking you shopping for a dress. What is he planning.....? LxReader


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Death Note, including the characters and its plot. I also don't own you or your soul.....yet (muahahahaha)**

**~Shopping~**

**LxReader one-shot**

"…Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, (Name)?"

"…I hate you. I hate you _so much_."

Scoff. "We both know _that's _a lie."

Glare. "I'm serious!"

Smirk. "(Name), you can't hate me just because I asked you to dress up in something…special."

"Oh, yes I can! Especially since this should be _my _vacation time, Ryuzaki!"

"There is no rest for the wicked, so we, as protectors of justice, are not fit to rest either."

"…………That is such _bullshit_ that I'm not even going to dignify that with a retort."

Stare.

"……You just _did_, (Name)."

The frustration within built up to the point that you had to let out a roaring scream inside your changing booth.

Smirking, L chuckled to himself, not caring that people inside the clothing store were staring at him and the booth you were inside. He was too amused with your frustration.

"Incredible!" you exclaimed, infuriated. "You are such an incredible _asshole!_ You give _Watari _a vacation to the Bahamas, but do I get that privilege? _NO~!_ And I saved your ass too, you ungrateful jerk!"

L raised an eyebrow. "You did not save me, (Name). I'm the one who made the deal with Rem, remember?"

"Yeah, after I beat you up as a way to get out of that slump and save yourself!"

"You didn't 'beat me up'…You just kept slapping my head until I got annoyed and obeyed your command."

You paused in your rant, blinking. You remembered trying to calmly tell L that he couldn't let Kira win, and he said something along the lines that "he shouldn't run from this" crap. Then you got a little hysterical and started hitting up upside the head, screaming and crying……

You smiled embarrassedly to yourself. _Oh, yeah, that's right. That _is_ what happened…_

_But still!_

"It worked didn't it," you snapped.

Outside, L tilted his head and hummed thoughtfully. "That's true."

Inside the booth, you smirked, thinking that you had won. "So, doesn't that mean that I deserve a break too?" _Like a vacation to (whatever place you've always wanted to go)…?_

Once again, you heard the detective hum, hinting that he was thinking about it. You waited eagerly for the answer.

"No."

You frowned, your eyes tearing comically. That just wasn't fair! You had a stressful time during the Kira case. Worrying about L, the case, keeping your true name a secret from Light and covering your face with Misa, convincing L to fight for his life (however annoying it was)…

You _deserved_ that vacation, damn it!

"But…but," you whined timidly.

"No buts, (Name). As my assistant you have to do everything I tell you to do." His voice dropped into a sadistic sounding tone. "Especially after that little confession of yours…"

Inside the booth, you blinked confused, and then you gasped, blushing furiously.

That's right. When you slapped him, it suddenly slipped out as you were crying…

"_I love you, you asshole! So you better survive this, or so help me…"_

_Oh shit._

You swallowed, and then laughed nervously. "You…uh…you remember that…?"

On the other side of the door, L was leaning his hunched back against it, and leaning his head back so he could hear you better. He smiled softly at the memory both of you recalled. Then he smirked at the door.

"Yes, (Name), I remember. Now come on out, please?" He put on his kicked puppy tone, the one he made especially for you in order to get what he wanted. "If you loved me as much as you said you did, then you would do this for me. It would make me very happy."

You felt your eyebrow twitch.

_Damned spoiled, sexy nerd of a detective!_

You let out a breath, braced yourself for impact, and then opened the booth door, finally revealing yourself. L's eyes widened and an eerie grin grew on his face as he put a thumb to his mouth.

You were dressed up in a black Gothic Lolita dress that had white puffy sleeves, white lace and ruffles on the bottom, and a semi-low collar that only revealed a slight hint of cleavage. On your abdomen was a black, satin corset with white strings, covered by a white ruffled apron. Its length was about a few inches above your knee. On your legs was a pair of white, lacy thigh length stockings that had a flowery pattern, and on your feet were a pair of Mary Jane shoes. The outfit was complete with a ruffled black and white headband on your head that featured cat ears.

"How is the dress?" a store clerk who was walking by asked.

Much to your chagrin, the dress was a perfect fit, but before you could even respond, L beat you to it.

"We'll take it!"

You quirked an eyebrow at him.

……Was it just you, or did he sound a little _too_ enthusiastic?

You know, as enthusiastic as he would allow himself to sound, anyway.

At your look, L's eyes glinted with something you couldn't define. "It fits you perfectly."

You blushed and turned away. "I still hate you," you said softly.

"I know, (Name)."

"When did you start liking Gothic Lolita, anyway?"

"I wouldn't say that I _like_ it per se, but I suppose I was inspired by Misa Amane," he smirked. "At least, _that_, and it has been a personal wish of mine to at least see you in a maid costume at least _once_. I believe I can now die a happy man."

You growled. "I am not your _maid_, you pervert!" _Even if I act like it._

"I know. And (Name)," he put his pointer finger in the air. "Gothic Lolita is a lifestyle just based on women just dressing like young girls based on the Victorian style. It really has nothing to do with sex, or pedophilia in general." (Seriously, this is a true fact.)

You rolled your eyes exasperatedly. "Yeah, okay. Whatever. I still don't get how me dressing like this is going to benefit you, though."

L smirked slightly and walked closer to you. Soon he was leaning closer to your face. If you just leaned up just a little more, then the two of you could kiss. This thought made you blush, especially when you recalled when you stole a kiss from L as he slept.

_Shit, there was no way he could have known about that, right?_

As if reading your mind, L smirked down at you, making you blush.

_Right.....?_

(Un)Fortunately, L didn't kiss you. Instead he leaned his head past your lips until he was whispering in your ear, his hot breath against your skin making you shiver.

"I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out."

In not even a blink, L separated from you and was walking away, leaving you blushing madly and blinking in slight shock.

Did he just…flirt? With _you?_

And what did L mean, anyway…?

You blushed slightly, feeling dirty thoughts probe your mind. Then, you gained your composure back and glared after him.

"Where do you think _you're _going?"

L stopped walking, and then looked back at you blankly, over his shoulder.

"Paying for the dress, of course."

You felt your eyebrow twitch. "Then can I have my clothes back, please?"

He blinked.

"No." He said it as if it had been so obvious that it was ridiculous that you asked.

You gaped at him, feeling your face heat up again. "You can't mean that I have to walk the streets in this…this…_thing_!!!"

L blinked at you, looking so forlorn that if you hadn't been so angry, you would have been inclined to hug him. (Not that he would actually allow you to. He wasn't the "touching" type, you remembered.)

"Why not?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

You could swear that steam was escaping out of your ears. People stopped and stared at you, but when they saw how murderous you looked, they quickly walked away. You didn't notice them though, so it was really no skin off your back.

"Why not?! Why _NOT_?!" you screeched. "Ryuzaki, no normal person would walk around in this thing, not in broad daylight. People will stare at me like I'm a freak!"

L rolled his eyes. "(Name) you are in London. Practically _everyone_ dresses like this all the time, even during the day."

You blinked. "…Really?"

He nodded.

"Oh…"

Since you found that you weren't going to win, no matter what you said, you followed L to the cash register and waited silently as he paid for your maid outfit, (which you were still wearing). Then the two of you walked out of the Gothic Lolita store. Surprisingly, no one stopped and stared at you as you walked past people. It seems like London really _is_ used to this sort of thing.

Still…

"I still hate you."

"It's getting old, (Name), especially since we bought the dress already."

You pouted petulantly and crossed your arms.

L glanced at you, thinking of what would happen when you both got back to the hotel…alone…without any interruptions.

He mentally did the calculations and smirked. If all went well tonight, both L and you would benefit from this little outing.

_I knew it was a good idea to send Watari on that vacation._

* * *

L, you pervert!

Wow, it's been a while. I figure I owe you this one, since most of my LxReader stories are "one-sided", and I haven't exactly been the doting writer lately. Sorry! (bows)

It's just that I have childhoods to "ruin" and warp in my other fandom (*cough* Disney), and I enjoy it too much………God, I'm so sick xD

So, anyone who has put me on their author alert should probably take me off, because you don't wanna see the other weird crap I put up here. Really, you _don't_.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this anyway. I'd write a lemon, but I suck at sex scenes, so you're just going to have to depend on your imagination for now. But I think that's good, because, as my substitute Drama professor once said:

"The human imagination is the sexiest thing EVER!!"


End file.
